


Not So Four-Eyes (Vision)

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: LeviHan Week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, LeviHan Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LeviHan Week Prompt--Hanji's having some problems without her glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Four-Eyes (Vision)

Zoe's face scrunched up in confusion. She struggled to read the words in front of her. The report was one she had been waiting for, yet, without her glasses, it was impossible to read. She was used to breaking her goggles after missions, but breaking her glasses after a careless mistake was something new. She picked up the papers and held them away from her; the effort was still useless.

She finally decided that she would not be able to read it until she received her new glasses. She thought about having Moblit read it to her, but he was strangely nowhere to be found, so she would have to wait to read it.

"Oi, Four-Eyes," Levi grunted from the doorway. It was then he remembered that she no longer had her glasses for the time being. "I guess you're not Four-Eyes now, huh?" He mumbled.

She pouted, dropping the report back on her desk in defeat. "Nope."

He made his way into the room and over to her desk. He nonchalantly grabbed the papers; his eyes wandered over them. "I guess you can't read this then?"

"No!" She whined, flopping her head on the hard surface, "And I've been waiting so long for this report. Guess I have to wait until my glasses are repaired."

He made his way over next to her seat and slid onto the edge of the desk. "Listen up because I'll only read it once."

"Huh?" She quickly raised her head to reveal the excitement in her eyes. "Really?"

"I don't have to, you know."

"No, no, I'm listening!"

He cleared his throat before starting. The whole time Levi read, Zoe watched on with excitement, glad to finally hear the contents of the report.


End file.
